Jadekely
by GabletJaditeDuffielder
Summary: This is my Jadekely story. It is set at the time of the first Peddie kiss. I hope you like it! (This is my first story!)


**Jade's POV**

I've been dreading this day for ages, ever since we got the script for the next block. I mean, I could see it coming from all that flantering (flirtatious banter!) that was going on between our two characters. And because of this we had to spend a lot of time together on set, rehearsing, recording and line runs. I had also found that I had developed feelings towards him.

* * *

**Burkely's POV**

I had never thought that being accepted for this job would result in falling in love. Well, not this one. An undying love, one that cannot be helped. Maybe fate was on my side, after all, our characters were destined to be together maybe we are too. The fact that I actually do love her makes the scene far more award. She doesn't even know that I like her and I have no idea if she does back. So there it is. I'm dreading today.

* * *

**Klariza's POV**

'Nervous for today?' I asked my roommate Jade. Since starring in Anubis together, and sharing an apartment, we had become best friends.

'A little,' she replied nervously. Anyone who knew her like I do could tell straight away that this usually talkative girl was immensely nervous, due to her short quiet sentences.

'Aww you'll be fine! Just of this as something professional, don't think of it as a real kiss,' I said and then quietly added, 'as much as you love him.'

'Yeah I suppose, I really do like him, I'm really nervous to see if he feels the same way back though,' Jade said, running her hand up and down her other arm for self comfort.

'Well, today is the day to find out, if he likes you then he'll tell you and if he doesn't then he won't.'

* * *

Later on that day...

* * *

**Burkely's POV**

It's almost here. The moment I've been dreading, half buzzing for, for several months.

In the green room, we were sat, Jade and I, side by side. Not saying a word. I have no idea what is going to come, if anything at all.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

'Right time to come on,' the cue man yelled into the hair and make-up room.

This was it. The moment of truth. Shivers ran down my spine. Why didn't I just talk to Burkely right now? He was sitting right next to me. Oh gosh, I've made things so much more awkward than they already were. What have I done?

I couldn't turn back now, or maybe I could? No. Or else...no this isn't the time to think about that.

What if he doesn't like me back? What if everything goes wrong? What if he'll never speak to me again? Dozens of questions spun through my mind, making me feel rather dizzy.

They're just risks I'm going to have to take.

* * *

**Burkely's POV**

I walked up to the door of 'Patricia, Mara and Joy's Bedroom'. My starting point. I did know my lines. I think. I'd rehearsed them in my head days. i could do this in my sleep. But then there was Jade. Oh well. I've got to do this now.

The director told me to say my lines, kiss for 3 second, pul apart, kiss again and stop at Klariza's line.

'ACTION!'

My lines just reeled of my tongue.

'Patricia this is my last attempt'...'I've told you I like you'...'What do I have to do to get a reaction?'

Her hand grabbed the back of my neck, pulling us closer. I leaned in. Our lips touching.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was kissing him. It felt so good. Too good. How long had I been kissing him for?

It felt like seconds, but in the background I could begin to hear the yells of the director, 'CUT!'

But that didn't matter. I was kissing Burkely and he was kissing me back. His hands grasping my waist my fingers interlaced behind his neck. This was perfect.

Suddenly, I felt someone pushing on my shoulder. Pushing me away from Burkely. Was it him? He _was _kissing me back. I broke away, only to find it was Klariza. She explained that Burkely and I had been kissing for 3 _minutes. _Not seconds. _Minutes._

Burkely's hand grabbed mine, pulling me out of the studio.

* * *

**Burkely's POV**

I had done it. Well, she had done it. No wait. _We _had done it! I led Jade off to the side of the studio, only to find our lips making their way to each other once again, however this time only briefly.

'You like me too?' Jade questioned.

'Yeah,' I admitted, 'Wait, too?'

'Yes,' she smiled, dragging me closer so that we could kiss again.

**A/N: I haven't been able to find any Jadekely fanfics out there, and desperately wanted to read one, so I thought I would give one a go! I know it isn't very good, it is my first however! The original idea of this seemed much better and far more fangirl-ish in my head, but oh well! Please feel free to review, I would greatly accept constructive criticism as it will help me to write better fanfics in the future! :D thanks**

**-Alice xx**


End file.
